muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Are Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy married?
Miss Piggy has always had two magnificent obsessions: her stardom, and her love for Kermit the Frog. In the case of the latter, she has gone to great lengths to convince, fool and force the frog into matrimony. This entry serves to chronicle her attempts at marital bliss, if not her penchant for delusion. Interviews .]] Interviewers often ask Miss Piggy and Kermit whether the pair are married: * Parkinson — Rolf Harris sings a little scat about Kermit asking Piggy to marry him, but Kermit interrupts saying that it's totally inappropriate. * The Today Show — during promotion for The Muppets Take Manhattan, Gene Shalit asks Kermit about his relationship with Piggy and the question of marriage comes up. * This Morning — Piggy explains that she and Kermit keep the controversy of their marriage going in interviews because so many lust after her. According to Piggy, they have agreed to say that they are not married in public, but in private, they are very happy together. * Larry King Live — Kermit and Piggy appear together in 1993; Larry asks them when they're going to get married. Kermit says that they won't, but Piggy reveals that they secretly live together and that her married name is Mrs. the Frog. * Disney Adventures — during promotion for the release of Muppet Classic Theater, Liz Smith and Kim Lockhart asked Kermit about his relationship with Miss Piggy. Kermit reveals that they have a good relationship and that the rumors Miss Piggy says about them secretly married in Las Vegas are not true. * Live with Regis and Kathy Lee — Miss Piggy appears during "Celebrity Cooking Week" in 1996. While doing a recipe from her new cookbook, she begins asking various questions of Regis. He snaps back, asking her if she and Kermit are married. She tells him they are and it's none of his business. * The Morning Show with Mike and Juliet — Kermit and Miss Piggy appeared together in December 2008; when pressed on the question of being a couple, Kermit stops being coy and says the two are together (although they are trying to be discreet); Piggy says their relationship is solid as a rock.Video: Kermit & Miss Piggy on The Morning Show * Jimmy Kimmel Live — During a Novemer 2011 appearance, Piggy says outright that they're not married. She laments that they are married in their hearts, and declares that they have the longest-running inter-species relationship in Hollywood. * Daybreak--- On the 10th February 2012, Kermit came in to talk with Dan Lobb and Kate Garraway about the Muppet Movie and a message from Daniel Radcliffe.The subject of marrige popped up during that interview. Bride and Groom Waitingatthechurch.jpg|"Waiting at the Church" from episode 223 of The Muppet Show Weddingsketch.jpg|Piggy tricks Kermit into a wedding sketch in episode 310 of The Muppet Show. Wedding-piggy.jpg|A promotional photo of the dress used for the wedding sketch. Piggy-pressure-marriage-ep301.jpg|Piggy uses the guest stars' successful show business relationship to pressure Kermit into marriage in episode 301 Andywilliams-lovestory.jpg|In episode 422 of The Muppet Show, Piggy tells Andy Williams that she and Kermit are engaged. Piggy-diamondengagement.jpg|Carol Channing convinces Kermit to let Piggy keep a rented diamond in The Muppet Show episode 423. It turns out to be an engagement ring, and the frog quickly changes his mind. Engaged-in-tongue.jpg|''Tongue Magazine'' runs a story about Piggy and Kermit being secretly married in The Muppet Show episode 502. Kermit fires Piggy for planting the story. Wedding.tmm.jpg|''The Muppet Movie: Piggy dreams of marrying Kermit upon first laying eyes on him. Weddingpiggy-annual.jpg|The Muppet Show Annual 1978'' Piggywedding-drawn.jpg|''Jim Henson's Muppets Annual 1981'' Piggy-wedding.jpg|A ''Modern Bride'' spoof. MissPiggysWedding-screenshot.png|''Miss Piggy's Wedding'' is an unreleased video game about Kermit trying to escape a wedding with Miss Piggy. Junebridepiggy.jpg|During the "Calendar Song" in The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show, Piggy appears as a bride for June (her groom is unknown). Wedding.mtm.jpg|''The Muppets Take Manhattan: Piggy finally tricks Kermit into a real wedding... or does she? Kermit_piggy_wedding.jpg|A photo from Kermit and Piggy's ''Manhattan Melodies wedding. Kermit_and_piggy_poser_wedding.jpg|The wedding from The Muppets Take Manhattan recreated with photo puppets in a 1990 issue of People magazine. MuseumOfScience+Industry-Jim-Henson'sFantasticWorld-MP(2010).jpg|Piggy's Manhattan Melodies dress on display at Jim Henson's Fantastic World in Chicago (2010). Wedding-mb.jpg|In the Muppet Babies episode "He's a Wonderful Frog" Baby Piggy worries that she can't marry Baby Kermit if he's not around. Piggywedding-greatcookierobbery.jpg| In the Muppet Babies episode "The Great Cookie Robbery" Baby Piggy tells a story in which she's so hungry that she agrees to marry Baby Gonzo at the South Pole in exchange for some cupcakes. Baby Kermit presides over the ceremony which ends in Piggy diving into the wedding cake. Wedding.diana.jpg|Spoofing Princess Diana's wedding. Piggywedding-starwars.png|In a comic from the [[Muppet Magazine issue 3|Summer 1983 issue of Muppet Magazine]], Piggy as Princess Leia hopes that what she sees in her mind will happen in reality. Wedding-halston.jpg|''The Works'' cites this as a Halston design. Wedding-cinderella.jpg|Baby Piggy and Baby Kermit as Cinderella and Prince Charming getting married in Big Book of Nursery Rhymes & Fairy Tales. Panini.wed02.jpg|Panini Trading Stickers Panini.wed01.jpg|Panini Trading Stickers Goldenpaperdoll-wedding.jpg|Miss Piggy Paper Doll (Golden) Miss piggy fantasy doll wedding day.jpg|"Wedding Day Piggy" Fantasy Dress-Up Doll Weddingpiggy-martinshort.jpg|Piggy marries Ed Grimley in episode 110 of Muppets Tonight. GilchristWeddingPiggy.jpg|''The Muppets'' comic strip Bride.frankenstein.jpg|Bride of Frankenstein Babybrideoffrankenstein.jpg|Baby Piggy as the Bride of Frankenstein in "This Little Piggy Went to Hollywood" DieMuppetBabies-06-(Bastei-1986-88)-Seite3.jpg|''Muppet Babies'' comic book "CleoPiggy, Queen of the Nile" Harvey1a.jpg|''Muppet Babies'' Harvey issue #1 Movie-MCC-Promo03-Crachits.jpg|In The Muppet Christmas Carol Kermit and Miss Piggy portray the loving married couple of Bob and Emily Cratchit. WDWKermPiggySaltPepper.jpg|Salt & Pepper Shakers Wedding.dolls.jpg|Igel plush Toy factory piggy bride.jpg|Bridal gown Miss Piggy plush sold at amusement parks. Muppet-Wedding-Cake-Topper.jpg|Muppet wedding cake topper. Wedding-photoshoot.jpg|photo shoot Our-Wedding-Your-Funeral.jpg|"Our Wedding or Your Funeral" Figure.weddingofcentury.jpg|Wedding of the Century action figures. Piggywedding-pegleg2.jpg|''The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson'' #2 Weddingpiggy-afv.jpg|''America's Funniest Home Videos, January 2010 Marry-kingarthur.jpg|Muppet King Arthur'' #4 FroggyTattooHD 37.jpg|''The Muppets'', referencing "He'll Make Me Happy" Sources External links * ToughPigs.com - "Kermit and Piggy: That Magnificent Hankering" Category:Rumors Category:Marriage Category:Character Variants